Season 3 of Class of the Titans
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Cronus was defeates right? Wrong! A new prophecy has been made and three new heroes have joined the Titans. But Theresa still feels the shock of what she had. She runs away. Will the Titans defeat Cronus? Will Theresa return? Or are they doomed?


Season 3 Episode 1: Addition to the Prophecy

**Summary: It's been two weeks since Theresa's powers took hold and went insane. The Seven have coped, well at least all except Theresa. Now three new girls are joining the Seven in their quest to defeat Cronus.**

...

"You wanted to see us Ms. Hera." Jay says as he and the others enter where he, Atlanta, and Harry had first seen the Queen when they were chosen a year ago.

"Yes Jay." The elderly woman says. "Now as you know the Oracle predicted that Seven will stop Cronus. Now that he's in Tartarus it seems as though that there's been another prophecy. One where ten heroes will defeat the lord of time."

"So three more guys are joining us." Even though it was a statement Atlanta made it sound as a question.

"Actually three girls Atlanta." Then three girls enter. One had fair skin, blue eyes, and long black hair. She wore a light blue-white one shoulder strap shirt, shorts, and sandals.

The one in the middle had strawberry-blond hair, lightly tanned skin, black tank top with a red flannel over shirt, jeans, black convers and a black headband.

The last one had green hair with yellow and purple streaks, green off the shoulder top, jeans, and wedges.

"Penny?" Jay says as he looks at the black-haired girl.

"Jay!" She embraces him that he returns.

"You know her?" Theresa says her hurt evident.

"Yeah, she's my cousin. We haven't seen each other in like ten years. So who are you a descendant of?"

"Perseus. Turns out Dad was Greek."

"I'm Olyda descendant of Orpheus." The strawberry-blond says.

"And I'm Annabelle descendant of Bellerophon." The one with the different colored hair says.

"Why don't you all get acquainted back at the dormitory."

...

Back at the dorm the Seven were throwing their three new newbies a welcoming party.

"This is awesome!" Annabelle exclaims.

"Yeah it is!" Odie agrees.

As all ten were dancing to the music Neil, Harry, and Odie took notice of the new girls. All hoped that Olyda and Annabelle didn't take notice of Archie and/ or Jay. Especially the latter has a "psychotic" girlfriend.

As it was reaching eight Theresa went up to her room. She left being unnoticed by almost everyone. Almost.

Jay saw his girlfriend leave and became concerned.

...

The magical teen stared out her window looking at the sky. "Theresa, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in Jay."

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Not good. I mean, what if it happens again?"

"It won't." He embraces her and she cries into his shoulder. He just pats her as if to calm her down. He then sits down on the edge of her bed with her next to him as she still cried.

...

Around midnight Theresa woke and saw that Jay was still in her bed. Which didn't surprise her that much as they both had fallen asleep. Using her powers she quietly opened her closet and drawers.

Once her last suitcase was packed the red head with blonde streaks looked around her room one last time.

"Goodbye Jay. But it has to be this way." She gave him one last kiss then left out her window. She was going to miss New Olympia but she just couldn't handle it anymore.

...

When Jay woke up the next morning he saw that Theresa wasn't in her room but noticed a folded piece of paper on her desk. He put it in his pocket then went down for breakfast.

...

"Hey, has anyone seen Theresa?" He asks as he joins the others for breakfast. The others just shook their heads indicating that they haven't. This disturbed Jay. He knew Theresa and knew that she just wouldn't vanish into thin air.

"Jay, glad to see your here. Hera would like to see you when you get to school."

...

At school Jay went straight to Olympus to see what his mentor wanted.

"You wanted to see me?" Jay asks his mentor once he sees her.

"Yes, Jay. I know you have that piece of paper you found in Theresa's room this morning. I would like you to take it out and read it."

Jay took it out and read what the note said for the first time.

_Dear Jay, I know that you and the others have gotten over what happened a couple of weeks ago but I can't. I wake up with nightmares of what happened and what would've happened. I just need to get away for awhile. Please don't come looking for me._

_P.S. Since I don't know how long I'll be gone you can choose to be with someone else. When (or if) I come back and you are with someone else than I'll know that you moved on. If not then we can work on our relationship, or whatever we are now._

_- Love, Theresa._

Jay had tears in his eyes once he got done reading. Theresa left? She was having nightmares? Why didn't she tell him? A million things were going through the leaders head but he could also hear his heart break.

He let his tears fall as the thought of never seeing Theresa again kept coming into his mind. He put the paper back into his pocket and just let the tears fall.

The prophecy calls for ten so is there another hero? Or was Theresa supposed to help?

Then a realizations dawned on him: Cronus may win. Theresa may never return. Another hero might be out there.

For the rest of the school day Jay was in Olympus crying.

...

A/N: Please tell me which OC should be with Neil, Odie and Harry. Please put your answer/s in your review. See you all later.


End file.
